Do You Like What You See?
by dracosgirl4
Summary: FINISHED! Hermione and Draco fall in love and insanity ensues.
1. Odd start of the year

Title: Do You Like What You See?  
Author: dracosgirl  
Disclaimer: all I own is the plot. Jk rowling owns the characters. Ahh the jealousy  
  
The summer was over. It was finally time to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trio would now be entering their sixth year, free of O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S.. Yes it would be a good year.  
Ron and Harry were excited. Of course the war with Voldemort brought their spirits down a bit, but it was still a great feeling be going back to the castle that had become so much of a home to them. Hermione, however, was slightly lost. There were no big tests to study for. After all, the N.E.W.T.S. weren't until next year. She wasn't sure what she would do with her time while the other two boys were at quidditch practice now that Ron was also on the team. She decided this year she would get a life.  
On September first the trio climbed onto the scarlet steam engine known only as the Hogwarts Express, very excited for the new year to come. They entered their usual compartment and started talking excitedly about the usual stuff. Over their chatting, however, came an announcement. All prefects were to meet in the front of the train for a quick meeting. Hermione went alone. After last years run in with the twins and other friends, Ron decided he would rather make trouble rather than stop it. The prefect thing wasn't for him.  
As Hermione made her way to the front of the train something, or someone, caught her eye. A tall athletic looking boy with platinum blonde hair had just stepped out a compartment a little way ahead of her. She followed him to the front of the train having a good idea of who the sexy blonde could be. ' Did I just say sexy?' She studied him from behind. He seemed to have gotten taller over the summer and he had definitely toned his muscles. That once delicate pale body of his was now a little tanner. It suited him. He definitely was the "Sexy Slytherin" all the girls had labeled him as. Suddenly Hermione snapped out of the dream world she had entered. She saw a pair of cold silver eyes staring into her chocolate brown set.  
"Like what you see Granger?"  
"Shove off Malfoy, I am just trying to get to the meeting".  
"Oooh aren't we feisty for a bushy haired know it all bookworm Gryffindor?" But as much as he tried to stop himself he had to check out her body. Summer had bee good to her too. The bushy hair had been replaced by silky straight tresses. She had gotten slightly taller, and added some gorgeous curves to her petite frame. The Slytherin couldn't help but stare. No, he wouldn't allow himself to be attracted to the mudblood.  
"Maybe you like what *you* see?"  
"No way mudblood. Just kindly move yourself out of my way. This meeting is for me too you know. Unless you have forgotten I am a prefect also?"  
"Be my guest" she said as she moved out of Draco's way allowing him access to the compartment, and allowing her another look at his backside. Just because he is a git doesn't mean you can't take a look right? 


	2. Prefect Patrol

Title: Do You Like What You See? Author: dracosgirl Disclaimer: sadly all I own is the plot... Chapter 2  
She didn't quite know what she was doing. While the other sixth year prefects explained the new fifth years what the duties would be like she couldn't shake the thought of Draco out of her head. 'Summer has definitely been good to him' she thought. She never heard a word of what the others said in the meeting. The next thing she knew everyone was filing out quickly heading back to their compartments, but there were a pair of grey eyes penetrating her own.  
"In case you didn't notice it's time to leave Granger. Meeting's over. And as we exit the compartment try not to stare at my ass as you did coming in. Your gaze made me uncomfortable" he said with that famous laugh and smirk.  
"Oh Malfoy you make me crazy!" But he didn't hear her. He was already headed to his original seat. Hermione did the same and headed back to the talk of quidditch and new professors. 'I swear we talk about the same things year after year. What a bore'. She sat in silence the whole train ride contemplating the upcoming school year.  
It was dark as usual when they arrived. The three rode in the carriages up to the castle and entered the Great Hall. As they were about to be seated in there usual seats they heard another announcement. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were to see Professor McGonagal immediately.  
"What's this about Herm? We have barely gotten to the chance to speak with you all day." Harry told her.  
'Yeah you just ignored it' she thought. But instead she chose to say "Oh I'm sure this won't take long. I will see you guys later on". She walked out of the hall and saw the Slytherin doing the same. 'Great'.  
"Well Granger don't you look lovely this evening".  
"What did you say?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"I meant that a mudblood like yourself should stay two steps behind me. I don't want it to appear as if we might be friends."  
'Yep that's Malfoy'. She knew however, that the first statement was a slip. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. It wasn't meant to be heard.  
They reached the office and Draco knocked on the door. Hermione couldn't help but notice the way muggle clothes fit him slim toned body. He was definitely handsome. The door opened and they were welcomed in by a tall witch wearing a large hat.  
"I'm sure you are both wondering why you were called here this evening. After last year we have decided to let prefects patrol the halls at night. You must be alerted now as your first shift starts after the feast. In case you haven't noticed you have been partnered together as there is safety in numbers. I also believe there is a lot you two can learn from each other. You are to patrol on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Don't forget to do it together. If this rule is not obeyed I will se to it that you spend every night together instead. Please learn to get along. You may now return to the feast. I must go collect the first years." With the swish of her robes she was out the door. All the information was said very quickly and the two didn't believe what they just heard.  
"Great, roaming the halls with you when I could be with a real woman" Malfoy mumbled. But this wasn't completely true. It was as if he needed to convince himself that she was wrong for him, when really all he could do was notice how attractive she was. His hormones had suddenly kicked into high gear.  
The two headed back to the Great Hall and sat at their respective tables. When the two boys asked Hermione what happed she explained the situation.  
"Just let us know if that prick does anything to hurt you 'Mione" Ron told her reassuringly. It did feel good to know that they had her back if necessary.  
But Hermione didn't think that she would need them. Malfoy had some kind of sincerity in his voice tonight. The sarcasm was forced. She was sure that something about Malfoy. Draco was changing. Now was her chance to get to know the real Draco Malfoy. 


	3. Whats Happening to the Trio

Title: Do You Like What You See Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot A/N: OK this is my first fic as you should know by now. I'm trying to dress up the plot a little bit here, because yes, I do agree it is overdone. If you can think of anything to put in here I would greatly appreciate any help.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Since it was a Monday Hermione had no choice but to meet up with Draco after the feast was over. She had no trouble getting away from the Gryffindor table.no one seemed to notice she was even there. She was starting to get a little annoyed with everyone. 'How can they ignore me like that? Like we haven't been friends for so long?'. So she got up and left, Knowing that even though she would receive only insults at least she would be getting a little attention.  
She searched the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting there with a pair of pale slender arms draped around his neck. As her eyes continued up she noticed a head of curly blonde hair and knew immediately it was Pansy. Those giggles could only belong to her.  
"Pansy get the fuck off me before I smack you" Draco screamed at her. By the tone of his voice you could tell he was clearly annoyed with the girl, but she didn't seem to even flinch at this warning. 'She must be used to hearing it' thought Hermione as she heard them from a short distance away.  
"Is it a crime to want to hold on to my dear boyfriend?" she asked trying to put innocence in her voice which was impossible for her.  
"No it's not, too bad I'm not your boyfriend. Now get off!"  
"Temper temper Mr. Malfoy, and I see no reason for such language". Hermione had actually spoken up to him, and with a hint of attitude. She couldn't believe herself. Maybe it was because all her friends were ignoring her, and she couldn't hold the frustration any longer.  
'Attitude from Granger in front of all these Slytherins. I'm almost impressed.' "Fine Granger you found me. Let's get this over with. Just remember that I am in charge of course." In these situations it was obvious Draco needed to be in control. He lived for it. Seeing others obey *his* command. And that's exactly what Granger would do.  
They patrolled the dark deserted corridors that night. Being the first day back no one, not even Potter and his invisibility cloak, was going to break the rules yet. It started to get very boring after a while. Neither talked unless you count the commands Draco gave about which way to turn. Hermione decided to herself that this would have to change or she would be crazy by the end of the month. She couldn't deal with this three nights a week. What she couldn't understand was there were no insults thrown at her. Nothing. At least when he insulted her there was talking, she couldn't take the eerie silence. Finally the patrolling was done and Draco walked her back to Gryffindor tower.  
"Malfoy, I can make it back on my own thank you very much" she said although she couldn't say she didn't like the company in the dark halls.  
"Well I am a Malfoy and Malfoys know their manners."  
'Well they have an odd way of showing it I guess' she thought. "Well thank you. Goodnight." And with that they parted ways.  
That night both were awake for quite some time. Both thought of that night. While Hermione wondered why Draco hadn't even bothered to call her mudblood, Draco was wondering why he had no desire to make fun of her all night.  
The weeks were slowly progressing. Neither were working too hard in classes, as they were both smart so it came easily. Hermione could share a dorm and common room with the other sixth year prefects now. They had been having trouble locating a guard for it after an incident last year, but finally it was ready. Hermione liked to spend time in the Gryffindor common room that had become a home to her, but with Harry and Ron too busy for her, she didn't bother going in there often. As she sat by the fire reading she thought about the school year that lay ahead of her. She thought of her two best friends that had so much going on their lives that they didn't have much time for her. She knew she was attracted to Harry, but he was so busy that she felt that there was no point in pursuing it. She didn't know that the feeling was mutual. Harry had been attracted to her for a while now, but with quidditch, he didn't know what to do.  
Her thoughts settled on Malfoy. What was it about him that made her think so much about him. She was upset that night she had to patrol with him, but he didn't even use it against her in any way. There was something different. His sarcasm and anger was forced, he did not start any conflict with the trio at all. 'Maybe there is a way to find out what he's been thinking about lately.'  
On their next day for patrol she was going to try to talk to him. She met him in their common room and started out into the halls again. She greeted him with a warm hello trying to start the night off right. He noticed the warmth in her tone. 'She is being awfully nice tonight, and she looks nice too.' She did look good that night. They were both in muggle clothing. She wore a cute denim skirt and pale pink tank top. The outfit showed her graceful curves without flaunting too much. Draco noticed, because she didn't look like a Slytherin girl. He was intrigued.  
"Good evening Hermione." He had noticed the genuine tone in her voice before. It was only fair to use it back.  
"Wow calling me by my name for once. What have I done to deserve such an honor?" she joked with him.  
"I can go back to mudblood if you like" he said mockingly.  
"No Draco I prefer Hermione thank you". Wow he is actually joking with me. He is being sincere. Maybe there is a side of him that no one has ever seen before.  
The two patrolled the halls that night, and continued to make small talk. It was nothing much, just enough to let the other know that there was a mutual respect. Both started to realize just how much the other had to offer. McGonagall was right after all. They were actually getting along, laughing, and having a good time. As much as Draco didn't understand it he was developing a friendship with Hermione. He didn't know what to think of this. Should he stop this or not? All he could think about was how they both needed friends. Obviously her friends weren't paying much attention to her lately, and well, he didn't have any friends really. Maybe this wasn't too bad. They were together in the night, nobody would really see the way he treated her then. Why not have a good time with her.  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron couldn't understand what had happened to their best friend. Suddenly she wasn't around them except meals. They hadn't even bothered to realize that she had moved into the prefect dorms. They hardly saw her anymore and there was a gap growing between them. They decided that they would try to talk to her more, but they were busy and she had to realize that.  
Hermione, however, was having a good time with someone else. The companionship she lacked from the boys was made up in time with Draco. She had a good time with him. He was smart and sincere. Although he still made sarcastic comments he was still becoming a genuine person. She learned that he was a born romantic although looking at his family you would never know it. She had no idea where he got that trait from. Suddenly he was a real human being in her eyes. The feeling was mutual. Although during the day they acted as enemies, they were becoming closer than ever before.  
  
A/N: OK so what do you think? I know it needs something but I am trying to figure out what that is. Anyway I am trying to take it a little slow, as a relationship between these two can't really be rushed too much. I may be going too fast now, I don't know. So if you have any ideas feel free to pass them on to me 


	4. Harry, Hogsmeade and Hermionehmmm

A/N: ok I have been working to improve the plot of this story. It's really harder than I thought seeing how like everyone does this plot. I'm trying to make it my own, but it's hard. Thanks for the great reviews and keep them coming, it's really helpful.  
  
Chapter 5  
All classes were going very smoothly for both Hermione and Draco. They were both very smart, and had no problems.except for potions. Draco had no problems here normally as he was Snape's Golden Boy, but now it was different. It was increasingly difficult to keep the growing friendship a secret in this class. To get through the frustration they would have "fights" in class. This way they could pretend the other was angry with them and make it through the class period. Finally Snape had enough.  
"I understand that when you are an insufferable know it all, that it is hard to not boss people around. But may I remind you Miss Granger that this is my classroom, therefore it is my job to do the bossing. I would greatly appreciate it if you could keep your frustrations to yourself as I do not care". His tone was not as harsh as normal, he didn't make her cry. He was honestly just trying to shut her up as he had noticed something going on between the two.  
"Sir" Malfoy interrupted "would it be possible if we could meet after class and discuss this."  
"Mr. Malfoy, my door is always open to you, but for now I think this classroom is in need of a change. It seems as though there is some intense house rivalry at a time when we need to stand united. Therefore, everyone pair with someone from the opposite house. Let's see how the Slytherins and Gryffindors work together" Snape added with a smirk. He liked to see the reactions of the students. This kind of thing reminded him that he was in charge and could make them do anything he wanted.  
There were groans from everyone in the room.except two people. Both Draco and Hermione tried to look angry, but were delighted on the inside. Now they could partner up and talk in class without looking suspicious. They moved to a table together.  
"Wow it's like Snape can read my mind sometimes" Draco said to Hermione in a quiet whisper. He tried to not move his lips too much. He couldn't let anyone see him being friendly with Granger.  
"I'm so glad" she whispered back before shouting "Move over ferret. I need some room. And by the way I just want to let you know that if we are working together that I am in charge. That's just the way it is, I'm sure you understand". Quietly she asked "So how was that?"  
Draco almost laughed out loud. "That was great, but you are dreaming if you really think you are in control" he said with a laugh.  
Hermione smiled. She knew Draco and the desire he had to be in control in every situation. "OK master, whatever you say" she replied in a mocking voice.  
They didn't speak much through the rest of the class, but two students did notice the lack of fighting. Harry and Ron looked at each other from their own tables. Harry mouth 'I will talk to you after class' and Ron nodded.  
When they walked out they noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be seen. At least this way she couldn't eavesdrop. She had taken her time to clean up so the rest of the class could leave and she could talk to Malfoy.  
"That was odd. Hermione almost seemed like she didn't mind having the ferret as a partner." Harry said to Ron.  
"I know mate, but I think she is just trying to avoid detention. I mean she already has to patrol the halls with him. Why make it any worse than it already is?"  
"Good point. So next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. I think I might ask her to go with me."  
"She's our best friend. I'm sure she'll come with us." Ron replied. Apparently he hadn't understood.  
"No Ron, I meant just me and her. I'm sorry, you don't mind do you?" He desperately hoped Ron was over Hermione finally.  
"Oh sorry, of course I don't mind. I am completely over her, I promise. I'll just tag along with Ginny or something". There was not even the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice. He was genuinely over her.  
"Thanks mate, I owe you one. I just hope she says yes." Suddenly a new emotion flooded over Harry. 'What if she says no? What will I do then? What am I getting myself into?'  
  
A/N: ok this isn't a Hermione/Harry pairing, I just need to add this part. It will make sense later. Sorry if this is short. I will get the story moving soon. I promise. I just don't have much time to write tonight. Sorry. Anyway please read and review! 


	5. Draco shows his love

A/N: finally what we have all be waiting for. A little Draco/Hermione action. Let's just see what drama unfold in the next episode of "Do You Like What You See?".  
  
Chapter 6.  
Harry stood at the entrance to the prefect common room. He knew Hermione would stop here before her rounds with Malfoy. He was ready to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him. He had to get this over with.  
As Hermione walked up she noticed him standing there, although she was quite surprised to see that he had remembered who she was. It seemed like weeks since they had spoken.  
"Mione.hi.uhh.how are you tonight?"  
"I'm fine Harry. The question is how are you? You are acting funny, did you need something?"  
"Uhh well I was kinda wondering if you would like to join me in Hogsmeade tomorrow.ya know. like a date." He was still a little nervous, but gaining confidence with every word he spoke. He was smiling.  
She smiled back at him. She had liked him for so long, but thought he was too busy for her. Maybe she was wrong. "Oh Harry I would love to. But I have to go now, so let's talk about this later."  
"No prob Mione, goodnight". With that he leaned in cautiously and brushed his lips against hers. He gently pressed for only a brief moment before pulling away and leaving.  
Hermione was motionless. It was not her first kiss, but she was still not very experienced. She thought there should be more feeling in the kiss, but this one had felt like the others. She shrugged it off assuming that it just wasn't the right moment. She continued up to her room to change. She slipped on a pair of lounge pants and a Weasly sweater. She wanted to be able to just fall into bed after she was done patrolling tonight.  
She met Draco in the common room, and by the looks of it he was thinking along the same lines as she was. He had on green lounge pants and a black t-shirt. But Hermione noticed that no matter what he wore, he still looked sexy. She couldn't believe that she had started thinking this way about the Slytherin. After that first day on the train she did have to admit that she did like what she saw.  
"Nice outfit. Are you ready to go?" she asked him.  
"Thanks, I figured we would match. I just wanted to let you know that I talked to McGonagal today. She said that we must inspect the astronomy tower too. I thought we could go there first and get it over with." Draco told her.  
She noticed a slightly nervous look on his face, but chose to ignore it. "Fine, but that sucks. It's so far away."  
"But we have to do it" he added with a smile. Hermione noticed just how handsome he was when he genuinely smiled. 'My goodness he's good- looking' she thought.  
They trudged up the cold stone steps to the tower. She opened the door expecting to see snogging couples, but she got quite the shock instead. There were Christmas lights strung all around, and candles set all over. It gave a romantic glow to the room. In the middle of the room was a table with a bouquet of flowers on it. Leading up to it was a red carpet covered in rose petals.  
"Draco.how.why.oh my gosh.beautiful." was all she could get out.  
"It's my surprise for you. You didn't believe I was a hopeless romantic, I wanted to show you. I hope you like it" he told her. He was praying she loved it.  
She was speechless. She let him lead her to the table and she sat on the small chair. He knelt down in front of her.  
"Listen Mione, because I have a lot to say. Miss Granger" he began "we have had a long history of anger and insults. It has all changed. Within this last school year we have finally become friends, and that makes me happier than you will ever know. You have actually made me into a better person. I am starting to fall for you Hermione. I don't want to mislead you, I don't know if I love you, but I do feel very very strongly. You can even make sweatpants appealing." She laughed at this. "So what do you think Miss Granger? Can we take things a little farther?"  
She was blown away. He had actually asked permission. He didn't jump on her or force her into anything at all. He *had* changed.  
"Draco, I don't know what to say. How did you do all this?" was all she could say.  
"Snape. That day I stayed after class to talk to him we set this all up. He knows how I feel too.about you, not him" he said with a laugh.  
"Wow Draco. I just don't know what to say. I love this, but I don't want to mislead either. I may have feelings for someone else." She felt guilty saying this but it was true.  
"Potter". One simple word said it all. He knew she liked him, but he was ok. She had never lied about it. She was always up front and honest.  
"Hermione let me show you how I feel". He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. He silver eyes stared meaningfully into her brown ones. He slowly leaned in and touched her lips with his own. It seemed like there was an electric current pulling their bodies together. Hermione had goosebumps, yet she was getting hot. He kept the kiss simple, not wanting to rush her at all. He reluctantly pulled away. It was good there was a chair under Hermione as she collapsed down onto it.  
"Oh so I make you weak in the knees" Draco joked with her. "Seriously Hermione, it's like I'm drinking you in. your lips taste so sweet, I can never get enough. I have never felt this way before".  
"Ummm Draco I need to do some thinking. This is really beautiful, I just have a lot to think about. I hope you understand you did nothing wrong. I just have to go. I will talk to you later. I promise". And with that she turned and went to her room.  
'Well *I* felt it' Draco thought. 'I know she did. She had to. She's just scared. She wouldn't pick Potter over me.I hope.' He cleaned up the room and took the food back with him. He would leave it for Hermione. He had made it just for her.  
He entered the common room and headed up to Hermione's room. Outside the door he could hear talking within. It was of course Hermione's voice. She was talking only to herself. 'Man I must have really stressed her out. I had no idea'.  
"What am I going to do. I have really started to like Draco, but now Harry invited me to Hogsmeade. I have always liked him. Although Harry has been ignoring me lately. Oh my gosh I don't know what to do. I guess all I can do is go to Hogsmeade and see how it goes."  
'Wow I hope she's ok. I think I should lay low until this date with Potter is over'. Suddenly he felt a pang of jealousy, an emotion he has never felt before. He didn't like the feeling, but he wanted Hermione to be happy. He left the food at her door with a note attached that said:  
  
Hermione,  
I made this for you since you once said it was your absolute favorites, but your dentist parents never let you have it. I hope you enjoy. I will talk to you soon.  
Sincerely,  
Draco He sat down at the door and listened to Hermione. He wanted to make sure that she was ok, and he didn't want to leave her. Soon enough, as he had had a long day, he fell asleep at her door. 


	6. Where are the fireworks?

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning was a sunny Saturday morning. The day to visit Hogsmeade. Hermione woke up early that day in anticipation. She was upset by the current situation and couldn't really sleep. She decided she would head down to the kitchen and pick up some breakfast to eat in her room. She didn't want to face either of the boys yet. But when she opened her door she got quite a shock. A blonde boy awoke suddenly as he fell backwards through the door.  
  
"Draco what are you doing here?" "I stopped here last night. I'm sorry. I was going to leave. I will go now. " He started to get up but his head was pounding. 'Leave it to Granger to break my fall with her shoe' he thought. "Draco, come in and lay down. I will go get us some breakfast." With that she walked out the door and closed it behind her. When she looked down she noticed the plate of food sitting on the floor that she hadn't seen before. She couldn't believe her eyes. Draco had made hamburgers and fries, her favorite foods, with a side of chocolate, cotton candy, suckers, and gum. She read the note. 'Yep all the favorites you can't have with dentist parents. I can't believe he actually listened and remembered I said that. Impressive'.  
  
She headed down and picked up some breakfast with the help of Dobby. She picked up the plate on her way in, and entered the room slowly. "Draco. . . I. . ." was all she got out. He was already sleeping again. 'Well I can't imagine he was too comfy on the floor last night. I should just let him sleep.' She sat down on the bed beside him and ate as she watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He really did look sweet when he slept. Before this year it would have been hard to believe he could ever look sweet. She longed to lay down with him and feel his warm embrace, but she just wasn't comfortable with the whole situation yet. Finally she got up and took a shower. When she returned he was finally awake. "Good morning Mr. Malfoy." She said cheerfully. "Go ahead and eat. I am just getting ready to go to Hogsmeade today".  
  
He couldn't help but look at her. She had wrapped herself tightly in an oversized robe. Obviously in an attempt not to reveal anything, but his thoughts still wandered. "You know, I could have helped you out in the shower if it was necessary" he said half joking. "Well you are a Slytherin. Thanks for the offer but I think I can handle it." With that she picked up her clothes and headed back into the bathroom.  
  
Draco was gone before she came back. He didn't want to know how she had dressed up for Potter. Besides, he knew she always looked beautiful. Hermione met Harry in the Gryffindor common room. "Oh Herm, you look nice today" he greeted her warmly. She was wearing a red turtleneck sweater and fitted black pants that flared out slightly at the ankle.  
"Thanks Harry, are you ready to go then?"  
"Sure".  
  
They set off towards Hogsmeade. They were going to eat lunch in a small café right on the edge of town and check out all the new items in the shops. As they entered the cage they sat down at a small table for two by the window. Without much discussion they both ordered sandwiches and butterbeer and ate in almost complete silence. They were both thinking the same thing. . . 'Should this really be so hard? Shouldn't there be more talking?'  
After lunch they set off for the rest of the town. They stopped at Hondeyduke's to see what new sweets they had to offer. They both emptied their wallets and bit and filled their pockets with candies. In the back of Hermione's mind all she could think about was the sweets Draco had made for her.  
'Stop thinking about him. Focus on Harry. . . Focus on Harry.'  
When they walked around the town Harry casually slipped his hand into Hermione's. Instead of getting a warm tingly feeling, all she felt was cold clammy hands. He was nervous and sweating profusely. They walked over to a huge fountain in the center of town. Out of his pocket Harry drew two gold galleons. He handed one to Hermione.  
"Make a wish".  
She took the coin and closed her eyes tight making the wish as she threw it in. 'I hope he kisses me. I need to know if we are meant to be'.  
  
He must have been feeling the same thing. At that moment he looked into her eyes and leaned in gently pressing his lips on hers. This time he held on longer and kissed with more feeling, although there wasn't much there. There were no fireworks, only wet sloppy lips. He broke this kiss off.  
"Herm, do you want to go back?"  
"Yeah Harry, I think you know as well as I that there was nothing there" she answered politely.  
"Yeah I understand. I'm a little disappointed but at least I can handle being your best friend. But Ron and I *would* like to see you more often."  
"No problem Harry, let's get going. There's something important I need to take care of at school." She now knew what she had to do. Malfoy would be waiting for her.  
  
A/N: ok here's the deal. I have gotten some great reviews. Thanks so much! As for adding other couples, how did I not think of that before. I must have a one track mind. The next chap is already done, so it will have to come after that, or maybe I will start to sneak it in somehow, but anyway thanks for all the great feedback and I'm glad that you guys like my story. I'm tryin real hard. I was sick today so I wrote a lot as I was in bed all day. If you hate it, I blame it on the sickness. Well until next time, keep reviewing! 


	7. Together At Last

A/N: I have to say that these next two chapters should be pretty good. For those who want to see a little *more* just wait and see. Mwahaha  
  
Chapter 8  
Harry and Hermione arrived back at the castle and Harry walked her back to her common room.  
"Thank you for joining me today. I'm sorry it didn't work out".  
"It's OK Harry. I'm glad we figured it out. I will see you later".  
"Bye Mione" he said and he kissed on the cheek and left. She set off to her common room. She changed her clothes and headed to dinner. Afterwards she would talk to Draco.  
She walked into the hall and sat by Harry and Ron.  
"Good evening boys" she said with excitement in her voice.  
"Whoa Herm. What are you so happy about?" Ron asked her. "Did your date go that well?".  
"Umm well no, it didn't" Harry answered for her. It was more strange talking about it with him than it was with Hermione. "But it's alright, we just weren't meant to be" he said with a laugh. "But Ron's right. What has gotten into you?".  
"Nothing, some things have just become clearer to me that's all" she answered him simply. She wasn't quite sure what to tell them yet.  
"What are you talking about" Harry asked her.  
Just then Lavender cut in. "Isn't it obvious. You can see it a mile away. She's in love. Who's the lucky guy? Come on you have to tell".  
"There's nothing to tell. Now if you will excuse me I have to go study in the library". And with that she stood up. After one quick glance at the Slytherin table she left the Great Hall.  
"Study for what??" Ron asked, but he got no answer.  
Draco saw Hermione head out of the hall and followed her. He needed to talk to her, to find out what happened and where he stood with her. He quickly ran in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.  
"How did it go? What is love?" he asked with a smile. There was a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.  
"Oh Draco" she yelled as she threw her arms around his neck. "It's you. You are the only one I want!" With that he captured her lips with his. He kissed her softly at first but began to pick up his pace. The passion was growing between the two. Hermione had to stop before someone saw this.  
"Do you want to head back to the common room? I'm not ready to be caught by anyone just yet."  
"Sure Herm. Whatever you want." All he could do was beam. He was the happiest man alive.  
They walked hand in hand to the common room with butterflies in their stomachs. When they arrived they decided to go up to Draco's room. They didn't want to be seen by anyone of course.  
Of course when they got there, there was some kissing. Who could say no to that 'Sexy Slytherin' when he was so caring? When they finally stopped for air Hermione had a chance to look around the room. It was much like her room but the bed was done in sliver and green silk fabrics. There seemed to be millions of pillows sitting on it. It seemed to say comfort and of course Malfoy. The room was spotless and his eagle owl was perched on the solid oak dresser. It was a beautiful room that suited Draco perfectly. They both sat down on the bed together.  
"So what now?" Draco asked her.  
"I don't know. Are we uhh. . . boyfriend/girlfriend?" she asked with uncertainty.  
"I would like that" he answered simply.  
They talked for hours that night about anything and everything until they fell asleep in each other's arms. They both decided they would keep this a secret. . . .for a little while.  
  
A/N: ok well not too eventful. Be patient. Next chap is much better. It's written and will be posted tomorrow. It's a beauty too. Hope you like. As always read and review! 


	8. I love you

A/N: ok so here is the chapter for all you that wanted a little. . .action *wink*. I tried very hard, and I know it might be a bit short, but it was harder than I thought. So I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harry was sure. He and Hermione just weren't meant to be. There was no spark. But then who was he meant to be with? He desperately longed for the affection of a female, but maybe he was supposed to be alone. He climbed through the portrait hole and entered the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly he found himself faced with Ron and Ginny.  
"Hey guys. Well I'm heading to bed. Goodnight" he said quickly. He really wanted to avoid questioning. It hadn't turned out as planned, but he wasn't sure they would understand.  
"Not so fast. How did it go?" Ron asked.  
"No sparks Ron. Sorry to disappoint you."  
"Oh you couldn't let Ron down tonight. Look at him, he's on cloud nine" Ginny said.  
"Ginny, shut your mouth. This is about Harry and Hermione." Ron yelled at her.  
"Well there is no Harry and Hermione. So tell me what's up with you" Harry said with a grin. Why was his friend so happy.  
"His new girlfriend"  
"Ginny shut up now!" Ron yelled.  
"Oh Ron, you are going to tell him anyway. Chill out."  
"Fine. . . I'm. . .uhhh"  
  
"Going out with Lavender!!" Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"Yep that's it, now I'm off to bed". With that he turned and practically ran up the stairs to the safety of his four poster bed. Only Harry and Ginny were left in the common room sitting by the crackling fire.  
"So how did this happen?" Harry asked her. He was still confused and shocked by Ron's behavior.  
"Well he joined us in Hogsmeade tonight. They really hit it off. He actually kissed her." Ginny explained to him.  
"Well that's really great for him. I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight Ginny."  
"Goodnight Harry." He got up and kissed her on the cheek and headed upstairs. The spot tingled. 'Yep the feeling is still there' she thought to herself.  
  
Draco and Hermione woke up the next morning in each other's arms. It was an amazing feeling to be held all night. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They scrambled around and tried to think quickly. Hermione quickly threw the blankets over her head. She knew it was a lame hiding spot, but she hadn't had much time to think.  
"Who is it?" Draco asked innocently.  
"It's Snape. I try to stay out of student territory so let me in before someone sees me" he barked through the door.  
Draco opened it unsure of what to do or say. "Good morning sir".  
"I was wondering how Friday night went. Call it morbid curiosity. I couldn't very well ask in class, but I thought it looked beautiful up there. Judging by that bushy haired lump in your bed it went as planned."  
"Yes it went fine" Draco said quickly.  
"Well. . . ummm you see sir. . . " Hermione said as she popped her head out from under the blankets. "Sorry sir, but nothing happened here or anything."  
"Granger, as much as I hate to say it, you are a smart girl with good judgment. Just don't do anything to change the opinion of you I have. It is actually quite high, I just wouldn't want you to know that. Let's just say I was never up here and we don't have a problem".  
Snape whispered something to Draco. 'What are they planning now?' Hermione thought to herself. He left the room and Draco came back to her.  
"Well that was close. So what shall we do now? How are we to act together?"  
"Umm. . . Let's just play it cool today Draco. I'm not sure what I want yet." She said.  
"Fine by me, as long as we get hot tonight." Draco added with a smile and a wink.  
"ha ha" she said sarcastically. "Now if you will excuse me I must sneak back to my room." She gently kissed him goodbye and walked out the door. 'How lucky am I' she thought to herself.  
The day was very uneventful. She found out about Ron and Lavender. Harry and Ginny told her at lunch, who had found themselves hanging out together a lot more as their best friends were now dating. By the end of the day Hermione was exhausted. She dragged herself up the steps to her room and saw a feint light from underneath her door. 'What the hell is that?' she thought. She unlocked her door to see Draco standing there holding another bouquet of flowers. He had lit candles and they were floating around her room and rose petals covering the bed.  
"Since the last time didn't work out, I thought we could try this again" he said with a smile.  
She was at a loss for words. She dropped her things and ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered "Oh Draco, I love you". She hadn't realized what she said until it was too late. She had really said it. She looked to her feet afraid of what he would say to her. She wanted to run.  
"Hermione" he said as he put his index finger under her chin and brought her head up "I love you too". A single tear ran down her cheek. 'So this is love' she thought. 'it's everything I wanted it to be'. She pressed her lips against his. This time it was with passion and desire. He easily picked her up and carried her to the bed where he gently laid her down. He loved this woman, and he wanted to show it.  
He slowly began to unbutton her pink blouse she was wearing. There was no need to rush. She quickly grabbed his hand.  
"Draco. . . this is. . .ummm well my first time".  
"Mione, don't worry. It's mine too". He wasn't lying. All the rumors were false. He had never slept with anyone including Pansy. Although she would always leave that offer on the table for him. He hated that slut.  
This statement greatly relieved Hermione. They would go through this together.  
He opened her shirt and trailed kisses along her neck. His thumb moved over the tip of her nipple. She felt a surge of power go through her body.  
His lips moved to hers. He parted her lips with a swipe of his tongue. He tasted her sweet mouth while his hands continued undressing her. She too was pulling off his clothing. She was no longer nervous. Somehow, this felt right.  
His hand slipped between her thighs. She moved her hips into him. She wanted him badly.  
"You are incredibly beautiful Hermione" Draco whispered to her. He couldn't help but look at her incredible body. "Absolutely beautiful."  
"Oh Draco". She thought her body would explode. She wanted him. No, she needed him.  
He slipped one finger into her. She was warm and ready for him. But he needed to prepare her, since it was her first time. He wanted it as painless as possible. He then slipped in a second finger. She moaned at his every touch. Draco lowered his head and took one of her pink nipples into his mouth. 'Every part of her tastes so sweet' he thought. He needed her, but he knew he had to take it slowly for her.  
She moaned deeply. She needed more. She was ready . Draco realized this. He positioned himself and entered her body. It was unlike anything they had ever experienced before. He slowly thrust into her, but began picking up his pace a bit. It seemed they were the only two people in the universe.  
She arched her back and called out his name one last time before they both found release.  
"Amazing".  
"Draco, I love you."  
"I love you more Hermione " he responded before they fell asleep in each other's arms. This time it was bare skin to bare skin. They slept as one person that night, never letting go of each other. 


	9. Trouble in Paradise

A/N: OK everyone! I had the last chapter all written but decided I don't want this to end so soon. Soooo here we go with another chapter of draco/hermione goodness. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione, Last night was amazing. I went down the Great Hall for breakfast. I hope to see you soon, as I know it is impossible to eat breakfast with you. Someday it will all be alright though. I promise. And a Malfoy always keeps his word. I love you. Draco Hermione woke up alone in her bed, but her heart was warm. Last night had been amazing she had to admit. Draco was so wonderful, but after a night like that she didn't know how long she could keep it to herself. She had to tell someone or she would burst. But considering that she had just made love with Malfoy, maybe bursting would be better than telling Harry or Ron. She got dressed and headed down to the Hall. She couldn't help but wear a big grin on her face. She couldn't be happier.  
  
She got to the hall and settled herself beside Harry. "Good morning Harry, how are you today". "Well you are in a good mood this morning." "Yeah I am, but I wouldn't complain about it if I were you" she joked with him. "Anyway I can't stay long. I am just getting some breakfast and heading to the library for some studying." "What could you possibly have to study for?" "Harry Potter, you know our N.E.W.T.S. are next year. I have to get a head start on them!". She couldn't believe that he actually wasn't studying himself. "OK, well I do have some work to do so maybe I will see you there later." "Oh Harry you never go to the library. You can say that, but I don't expect you to be there" she joked with him. "I will talk to you later though". She kissed him on the cheek and rose from her seat. She needed to get studying. From across the hall someone saw her get up and decided to follow.  
  
Hermione settled herself at a table in the back of the library. After all, these tests were vastly important, she had to concentrate. She selected some books from the shelves of the library and had a seat. Just as she started to get into her reading a pair of hands settled across her eyes.  
"Guess who?"  
"Hmmm, let me see. Big strong hands, a deep sexy voice, it must be Potter" she joked. "Oh Draco I'm just kidding!"  
"Yeah, how about you don't ever say that again" he joked back. "I don't like being mistaken for Potter."  
"Don't worry. I *love* you. He's just a friend."  
"Prove it" he said with a smile. With that she captured his lips in hers. She kept it short. After all, she was in the library and did have work to do.  
"Mione, that wasn't an 'I love you' kiss. That was wimpy. This is a kiss". And with that he pressed his lips firmly to hers. He deepened the kiss and parted her lips with his tongue slyly slipping his tongue in to dance with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Draco, I don't think we should do this"  
"Hermione, you think too much".  
"OK, then just kiss me"  
They did not see a figure moving into the library. A person that immediately saw the action happening in the back of the library. The two were not hidden well.  
"Malfoy! Fucking get off her! Get off now! I am going to kill you, ferret!" and Harry took a swing at him. Draco fell to the ground. It had been quick and unexpected. It was not long before he was up on his feet again.  
"Potter, if you don't mind, this is a private conversation and you aren't invited"  
"Please Harry, really it's ok"  
"Did he hurt you Herm?"  
"Harry, really I'm ok. I promise. Why don't we talk about this."  
"Mione, did you. . . you wanted him to . . . oh uhh. . . I have to go. See you around". With that he abruptly left. He was embarrassed and upset. He had thought Draco forced himself on her, but maybe she liked it. 'No, that's not right. She doesn't like him. He's the enemy, she knows that.'  
"Harry! Wait up. We need to talk".  
"Lead the way. Let's get this over with." They headed out to the lake and sat down.  
"Listen Harry, this is serious. I don't think you understand what you saw" "That's for damn sure. I thought he was forcing you to kiss him, I didn't know you were kissing back. I mean come on Herm, the enemy. I don't understand you. Why are you doing this? Are you trying to hurt me and Ron. It's going to work."  
"Harry please listen. You and Ron don't get it."  
"What exactly don't I get. You kissed Malfoy. It can't get worse than that. I understand completely. You picked the enemy over your best friends."  
"Harry Potter! You make me crazy. Listen to me for one second. You and Ron basically ignored me for the first part of the year. Between quidditch practices and girls, I was left out. Don't deny it. I didn't fit in. Until you realized you liked me. Finally, it was my chance. But it didn't work out did it? But in the mean time I was patrolling the halls with Draco. Someone who paid attention to me. But his father was in Azkaban now. He was nice to me. He treated me like a person. I don't know how or when Harry, but we fell in love. And I'm serious that this is love. You should see what he does for me Harry. He loves me."  
"Hermione, you have a lot to learn about love. And about friends for that matter. I don't know how you could do this to us. It really hurts, I just want you to know that. See ya around". He quickly got up and left Hermione sit there beside the lake with tears streaming down her face paled by the moonlight.  
"Why God, why does this have to happen to me. This is ridiculous. I will not give up Draco. This is love. And if my friends love me, then they will understand. They have to. . . right?" Suddenly she wasn't sure. But she knew she couldn't give up Draco. They would have to learn to understand. She leaned up against the tree and closed her eyes lost in thought. Soon she fell asleep in the chilly night air. But someone had been watching her. Someone picked her up and carried her inside. Someone made sure she got to her bed that night. Harry couldn't just leave her there, he did love her. He had to make sure she was really alright.  
She woke up in her own bed the night morning. Thoughts of the previous night came racing back to her head. Her friends would know the truth today. They would know why she was never there. She was always with Malfoy. They would know. They would hate her. She couldn't bear it. She went down for breakfast, and her friends did know. And so did the rest of the school. Everyone stared at her as she entered the hall. Immediately the whispers and stares commeneced. She looked around. There was no one there for her. Draco looked sick himself. No one was sitting with him. The Slytherin and the Mudblood, I guess the rest of his house couldn't bear it either. She turned on her heel and ran. She couldn't take this. Her life was falling apart before her eyes. Draco followed after her. Why not be outcasts together. He caught up with her and hugged her tight.  
"I will never leave you because of what they say. I will always love you even if they don't" he assured her.  
"I love you more" she whispered. They always said that to each other. "I love you more. I love you. I love you so much. Why can't they understand? Why? It's not fair. I hate them" she cried. Tears came in steady streams. It was stressful, and she was not used to this kind of situation.  
"Let's go upstairs and never come down. Let's just stay together. I love you. Don't forget it".  
And they went upstairs. Occasionally they came down for classes, but skipped often. Hermione was often in the library in the corner, usually alone but sometimes Draco kept her company. They were alone. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't really care, but those weren't their friends anyway. They only cared for Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was a disaster. The holidays passed, and it was lonely and sad. Finally, after what seemed like ten years, the school year was over. They could finally go home. She couldn't wait to get on the train and get back to her parents. She would miss Draco, but she needed to go home to her own room. It would make her feel much better.  
  
Finally the day came and they boarded the train. The two sat alone in a compartment. Draco told Hermione he had to go to the bathroom and disappeared for about ten minutes. He went to see Potter and Co. He got to their compartment and opened the door.  
"Malfoy, no one invited you. Please see yourself out."  
"Weasley, can you shut your mouth for a minute. I need to talk to you."  
"Make it quick. You have one minute. Make it worth it."  
"Oh yes sir" he said sarcastically. "Look I know what Potter walked in on in the library was bad that day, but you must understand. I don't like you, I admit it, but Hermoine loves you. Therefore I am willing to be friends. For her. I love her. You might not think it possible. But would I honestly be willing to be friends with you if I didn't love her? Think about it. You really hurt her. Badly. She cries all the time now. She's unhappy because of you. I know I have made you an enemy. I understand it's my fault, but you never helped the situation. Here's your chance. Truce. For her. We all love her. We need to bring back the Hermione we all love".  
"That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard. Your minute is up. Get out".  
"You know Weasley, your pride is hurting your best friend. Have it your way. Break her heart. I will be there to pick up the pieces, even if you aren't". with that he left. He couldn't believe how they could just ignore her like that. He was being sincere. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault because of the past. He had ruined it for her. But he would be there for her now. He just hoped it wasn't too late.  
The rest of the ride went all too fast for Hermione and Draco. They would no longer see each other everyday. They would owl, but it wouldn't be the same. They got to the platform and said goodbye. It was a sad one, with many tears, and too many 'I love you's' to count. They went separate ways, and their hearts seemed to hurt a little bit more. 'This is the hardest experience of my life' they both thought as they left each other behind for summer vacation.  
  
A/N: ok I kept it going. I don't want to end it yet. I hope you all like it. I know it's sad but no worries, it will get much better. I promise! Just keep reading and reviewing! 


	10. Stubborn Jerks!

A/N: ok I'm draggin it out haha. I hope you don't want this to end soon ( anyway I am getting great reviews which makes me smile lots. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it makes my day. Anyway on with the story. The next chappie is kinda short so I will be posting another shortly. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione arrived at her home with her parents. It was a good feeling. There was no one here to judge her. No eyes would follow her every movement. There would be no whispers behind her back. But there were also no best friends. And worst of all, there was no Draco. She missed him already. She heaved her trunk up the stairs to begin unpacking. She opened her bedroom door and put her trunk on her bed. Immediately she saw an eagle owl perched on her window sill. 'What could that be?' ~*~*~*~*~* Draco was dreading going back to Malfoy Manner. He loved his mother and was excited to see her, but they would be all alone. His father was in Azkaban now. It would be just the two of them, and the staff of course. He didn't know if he could take all the silence and echoes. He missed Hermione already. She had been through such a terrible ordeal this year. He was used to not having any friends, but she needed her friends. She needed to be part of the Dream Team. He figured she would need him as he needed her. He never thought there would be a day when he would need a girl. He was dependent on her. He loved seeing her everyday, always waking beside her. He needed her. He walked down the large marble staircase to talk to his mother. She always knew what to say.  
"Mother, can we talk?"  
"Of course, we can always talk about anything. You know that."  
"I know. . . it's just. . . there's this girl"  
"Oh my son in love I presume?"  
"Yes mother, but it's not with Pansy like I was told. Father will be most disappointed in me. Am I to be punished?" he was scared of his father. He had told him he was to marry Pansy. They must be a pureblood family.  
"Draco, your father died in Azkaban. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't know how you would take it. I thought I would wait till you were home for the summer. I'm very sorry".  
"Oh, well that helps the situation. I'm not in love with a pureblood, mother, actually she is of muggle parentage. Her name is Hermione Granger. She is wonderful. I can't live without her. I never thought I would ever feel like this. I thought I would have Pansy to show off and have pureblood children with. I'm confused. I love her. Love knows no bounds. I didn't think this would ever happen."  
"Draco, wait here". With that she went up the grand staircase to her room. She returned a minute later with a small black box. "This is a Malfoy family heirloom. It's a wedding ring. I support your decision. Without your father, I am a new woman. I understand how you must feel, but you are a man now. You are to live your own life now that your father is gone. If you love her, give this to her. It can be bewitched to say anything you want inside." Inside was a diamond ring with two emeralds on the sides. "Now I assume you would like to be with her freely as you couldn't be at school. Go ahead. Don't worry about me, but maybe you could owl me every now and then and tell me how it goes".  
"Oh mother, thank you so much. I appreciate this greatly!" he ran up to his room and began writing a letter to Hermione. He sent it out with his eagle owl and began to pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Hermione pulled the note from the owls talons and ripped it open.  
Dearest Hermione,  
I know you must need me as I need you. This summer will be unbearable without you, but it doesn't have to be. Do you want to see me? If you do, I suggest you answer the door.  
Draco 'What could that---' her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She ran down the stairs and pulled the door open. There stood a tall blonde Slytherin. He offered her a single red rose.  
"I missed you already".  
"Oh Draco, I missed you too. Please come in."  
"My mother said I could stay with you if that is ok with your parents. I don't want to leave you again".  
"Well we will have to talk to them. I don't know if they will allow it. But we can at least ask". She had no choice but to explain everything to her parents. Everything about pureblood and mudblood, that she had held back for so long, was now coming out. She told them of the fight with her friends, and the way she and Draco were treated. After a lot of persuading her parents agreed to let Draco stay. Summer was saved for the couple. This would be even better than Hogwarts.  
Draco held onto the ring that summer. He was waiting for the right time. Occasionally he would get it out and look at it, but he just didn't know when it would be time. But he did know he would marry her. He loved her, more than he knew he could love a person. She captured his heart somehow.  
Everynight he would creep into her room and sleep in her bed. Her parents eventually caught on but said nothing. They saw the way the couple looked at each other. It was love. The Grangers had once looked at each other that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile at the Burrow  
"Ron I miss Hermione"  
"Ginny, don't talk about her. She betrayed us."  
"You miss her too don't you? I can tell. Why can't you just accept this?"  
"No! She hurt us. Why couldn't she talk to us about this? No, she had to sneak around and keep secrets. That's not what friends do. And to do it with Malfoy, I can't forgive that". But truth be told, he missed her deeply. His heart ached. How had he so easily pushed one of his best friends away? "I have Lavender now. She loves me. We are going to be married. That's enough for me. I don't need Hermione anymore". But it was all a lie. He loved Lavender, but he still missed Hermione. But maybe if he told himself he didn't need her enough times, he might start to believe it.  
"Fine! Be that way. Forget your best friend. You are so fucking stubborn. You guys need her. She's your best friend. What happened to the Golden Trio?"  
"We are a duo now. Mind your own business." He missed her, but hadn't she brought this on all herself. Suddenly he couldn't remember just exactly what had happened. He had lost his temper, and lost a best friend. "How could she pick the amazing bouncing ferret, over us?" he asked sadly.  
"Ron, you and Harry picked him for her. You pushed her away. She was nothing but honest."  
"It doesn't matter. I have Lav, you have Harry. We are fine now. Consider Hermione replaced!" he was sad to say it, but he didn't know what to do. ~*~*~*~*~* the summer flew by quickly for Hermione and Draco. Hermione owled her friends, but was ignored. Only once did she receive anything back.  
Herm, I just want to say I'm sorry about this whole situation. You must know that Ron and Lavender are engaged. They are good for each other. Me and Harry are getting quite serious now. I really love him. Ron is still upset, but he misses you dearly. Believe me. He will never admit it, but it's true. We all miss you. I will talk to you at school!"  
Ginny 'Well at least she still cares about me' Hermione thought glumly. She was happy to hear all the good news, but missed her friends. Deep down she wondered if they would ever consider her a friend again.  
"Draco, Ron and Lavender are engaged" she said in a slightly excited tone.  
"Well good for them" he said barely looking up from the newspaper. "Bout time the Weasel got some action from a girl" he said with a smirk.  
"Oh don't talk like that. I still love them and I miss them"  
"Mione, they are treating you horribly. They don't deserve you. You don't deserve to be treated this way. It's terrible.  
"I just never talked to them about this. Maybe they would understand."  
"I tried. On the train. They weren't willing to make a truce with me, for you. I was honest and sincere. They refused to accept me. Maybe it was too soon. Just give them time. They will come around."  
"God they are so stubborn. You are probably right." She still had Ginny. She knew this would all work out in the end. It had to.  
On September first they once again boarded the scarlet steam engine and set off for Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco shared their own compartment, reserved for them as Head Boy and Girl. They were proud of this achievement. Now they had to live up to it. It was going to be a tough year in many ways, but they had to make it memorable. And Hermione had to end it with all her friends by her side. This seemed to be a harder task than studying for the N.E.W.T.s.  
  
A/N: ok this chappie isn't too exciting. I know this. but no worries. The next one will be good I promise. I just kinda had to do this one. The next one should be up very soon as a consolation for this one being boring. Please read and review as always! 


	11. Friends Again

Ok, here's the latest installment of this sordid affair. I hope you all are enjoying this fic. As you already know it's my first and I think it is shaping up quite nicely. But enough talk, just read and review!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Draco and Hermione went up to their new Head Boy/Girl dorm when they arrived back at Hogwarts that evening. Neither were too excited about the upcoming year, but were happy they had each other and got their own dorm and common room. Draco went into his room and sat down on his bed. It was larger than last year, but the dressings were very similar. The bedding was a deep velvety green, and there seemed to be twice as many pillows. It was fit for a Malfoy. He reached his hand into his robes and pulled out the little black box his mother had given him only a couple months prior. He took out the ring and studied it carefully. He held it in his hands and stared at it. It would be soon. He was going to ask her soon. He couldn't wait any longer.  
That night Hermione went on a walk alone. She roamed the halls of the school without fear of punishment, although her life seemed punishment enough. Nothing seemed to be going right for her. It had to turn around soon. . . she hoped. Her footsteps echoed in the cold damp halls making her feel even more alone than she was. She walked closer to Gryffindor tower almost hoping to see some of her old friends. She turned a corner and saw two people up ahead. Neither had noticed her. One of them, a boy, was down on one knee.  
"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"  
"Oh Harry! Of course! I love you!" Hermione's heart shattered. She had no idea they were so serious. It wasn't jealousy, but feelings that she had been missing out on her friend's lives. Immediately she turned to walk away, not wanting to be seen and ruin the moment.  
"Hermione? Is that you?" Ginny called out.  
"Sorry, I was just out walking. I'm leaving now." She was sure her face was beet red by now. She hadn't meant to be seen.  
"No Herm, stay". This time it was Harry's voice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Herm, we've missed you."  
"Oh Harry, does this mean you forgive me?" she asked hopefully.  
"Herm" he said as he pushed her away to look into her eyes "Do you love him? I mean really love him?"  
"Yes Harry. With all my heart. He's changed, you have to believe me."  
"I will give him a chance to prove it. I have missed you so much. I started to realize that as a friend I should have tried harder to work through this rather than let you slip away. If you really love him then we are here for you. I see now that you didn't do this to hurt anyone. But good luck with Ron." he added with a laugh.  
"Oh Harry, you have no idea what this means to me. It's a huge relief having my friends back".  
"You still have Ron to deal with. But don't worry, I will be here for you. I really owe you an apology for how we treated you." He hugged her one more time and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, it's great to have you back and all, but we have some big news to tell Ron and Lav. Goodnight Mione".  
"Goodnight. . . and Congratulations!" she yelled with excitement. There was nothing to match this feeling. She finally had friends again. She headed back to her dorm to tell Draco the news.  
"Draco!" he wasn't in the common room. "Draco!" he was still in bed. She jumped on top of him and woke him up. She couldn't hold it in.  
"Draco, Harry. . .Ginny. . .they forgive me! I have friends again!"  
"Great. Goodnight."  
"No really! This is fantastic"  
"I'm happy for you. It's just that I wish the Slytherins felt the same. Not that I care, but Pansy looks murderous sometimes. Now lay down and sleep here tonight" he said with a smile. She had a feeling he had more on his mind than sleep. . . and he certainly did.  
The next day went very quickly. Hermione still avoided her friends. She had to get Ron straightened out first. She sat in the library instead. Preparing for her N.E.W.T.s kept her extremely busy. She and Draco sat at their respective tables for dinner that night. Draco told her he would meet her in her room after dinner. She ate quickly and was soon gone. As soon as he noticed he made his move.  
Draco made his way over to the Gryffindor territory. He was going to clear up this mess once and for all.  
"Malfoy, I think you have lost your way" Ron said smugly.  
"Excuse me, but I have come to have words with Potter. . in private. That means you aren't invited. Sorry". Ron had a death glare in his eyes. Why couldn't he ever think of a good comeback?  
"Lead the way Malfoy" and Harry followed right behind him. He led him to a corner of the hall. He would be quick and to the point. He had to get up to Hermione soon.  
"All I am going to say is be out by the lake in fifteen minutes. Stay out of sight, but be able to hear us. You will know what I mean when you get out there. I think this should clear this all up. I know what you said to Hermione by the way. All I have to say about that is thank you. I mean that. It means a lot to me whether you know it or not".  
"You still need to prove yourself. Especially to Ron. We will be out there. This better be worth it".  
"I think it will be" and they separated. Draco headed up the stone steps to collect Hermione. He found her on the couch in the common room with books of various subjects strewn about the floor.  
"Herm, let's go on a walk tonight. It's a beautiful night.  
"Drake I really need to study". But he flashed her a smile. "but maybe a small break would do me some good. I could use some fresh air."  
"That's my girl" and he took her hand. He led her through the halls and out by the lake. They sat down by a large tree and talked for a bit. Finally Draco saw four figures moving towards the lake. ~*~~**~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry what are we-Is that Malfoy? And Hermione? Ya know I hope she realizes he is using her. Just wants her in bed. Too bad she wouldn't do that. You know-"  
"Ron, shut up and fucking watch. I brought you out here for a reason." Harry yelled as much as he could in a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bout time" Draco muttered.  
"What did you say?"  
"Oh nothing." Suddenly he was very nervous. He prayed to God this would work out. He waited until the four were close enough to hear before turning to face Hermione.  
"Hermione, we have had a long history of anger and insults, but it has all changed. For a year now you have really been in my life. You are one of the very few who have really gotten to know the person I am, and you have looked into me to see the person I can be. You have always been honest and loyal sticking by me when you knew your friends didn't exactly approve. I can't tell you how much that means to me. Everyday I look at you and realize that I really am the luckiest man alive. You show nothing but true love, honesty, and generosity. You are a wonderful and beautiful person. You are my princess and I love you. Hermione Granger, I want to grow old with you. I want to have a family with you. I want to wake up to see your beautiful face every morning, and I want you to be the last thing I think about every night. Will you marry me?" as he continued his nerves backed off. He was confident as he gave her a big smile.  
"Oh Draco! Of course I will. I love you so much."  
"I love you more." He replied simply. Always the same reply. Which is why he had 'I love you more' inscribed in the ring he slipped on her left hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now do you get it?" Ginny asked Ron.  
"He really loves her. He actually wants to marry her. She said yes. I can't believe what jerks we have been." he said simply.  
"Yeah I know." Harry replied.  
"Let's go inside and leave them alone. We have some apologies to make in the morning." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
A/N: ok there was the part you were all waiting for. Finally! Happiness! Yay! Sad to say it but this story will be ending soon, but I think there will be a sequel. Hmmm I don't know yet. Anyway REVIEW! Or I won't finish the story. Uhoh! I'm not bluffing. I would like to thank all those that have reviewed so far. It's so helpful and it puts a big smile on my face when I read them. It makes me so happy that people actually love my writing. Especially since in school they told me I'm not a good writer. So read and review and enjoy. I'll be back later for the next episode. Later! 


	12. So In Love

A/N: Ok so some reviewers are saying they don't like the characters getting action in my story. Sorry about that, but many other people do like it. I have rated it R for this reason. I would just like to say that if you don't like it then you might want to skip the middle part of this chapter. I just wanted to warn those that don't like to read it. I, however, feel it does fit into the story. I try not to make it meaningless, but an actual act of love that is necessary to show the emotions the characters are feeling. Anyway, enjoy the story. I think this chappie is pretty good (  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Hermione was still in shock as she and Draco sat out by the lake. The moonlight bounced off the lake making it look smooth as silk, and it reflected off the many facets of her new diamond ring. She couldn't take her eyes off it. It was so beautiful. The two were now in each other's arms, lost in their own world.  
  
"Hermione?" "Yes Draco?" "Dance with me." he said simply. "We have no music." "We don't need any. Come on, it will be our first dance together, just the two of us out here all alone." he pleaded. She smiled at this sweet gesture and stood up. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and he started to sway his body to a rhythm only in his head. Faintly she could hear words coming from his mouth.  
  
"Your smile at me is everything You staring game That song of love I look into the eyes I try to read your thoughts I ask you to go with me to a far off place I look into the eyes I try to read your thoughts I ask you to go with me to a far off place You and me dancing the night away You can feel my heart beating so hard On a moonlit walk on the beach Watching the sunrise for the first time I'm in a trance Give me one slowdance"  
  
He continued humming his tune until he felt it was time to let go. He gathered her up in his arms. "Hermione, I will love you forever and day. I promise."  
  
"I will be holding you to that promise, but I will always love you more" she said simply. He thought distantly of the inscription in the ring. She nestled her head into his chest and her thick honey curls tickled his chin. This couldn't be a more perfect night for the couple.  
  
The night air started to grow cold and the two weren't wearing cloaks. Draco gently scooped up his bride to be and carried her inside the warm castle. He continued up to their dorm, whispered the password and proceeded into her room. He gently laid her on her bed and looked down on her with a warm feeling in his heart. "You are absolutely beautiful Hermione" he said not being able to hide the fact he was grinning from ear to ear. If anyone else had seen him looking this way they would have thought him crazy, but Hermione was different. He loved her, and he knew she loved him just as much. She could see that other side of him that no one else got the chance to see. The two seemed to radiate happiness like the sun radiates heat.  
  
Draco knelt on the bed beside her and brushed her stray curls off her face. Pieces of his hair were also falling in his face due to the fact he didn't get it back so much anymore. He looked strikingly handsome. He threw his robe onto the chair beside the bed and Hermione followed suit. He slowly removed her Gryffindor tie and threw it off to the side. She mirrored his actions. His lips caught hers in a passionate kiss as he began to unbutton her plain white shirt. He opened it up exposing a pink bra made of lace. It was sweet with the slightest hint of sexiness. He could faintly see the pink peaks through the lacy material. The fact that they were still hidden added more intrigue. He would leave the bra on for a little bit longer. After all, all the fun was in the anticipation.  
  
He removed her shirt and suddenly she felt her skirt at her ankles exposing pink lace panties that matched her bra. She looked sweet yet seductive at the same time. It made him want her even more. If that was even possible.  
  
Slowly she took her turn and removed his white shirt exposing a silver chain bearing a cross draped around his neck. His chest was smooth and pale. . . .and gorgeous. Years of quidditch had toned his body she noticed as she ran her fingertips up his torso starting at his trousers. This simple action sent goosebumps up his spine.  
  
He plunged his mouth onto hers. He couldn't take this slow pace much longer. He parted her lips with his tongue so it could enter her mouth and dance with her own tongue. She tasted so sweet. She slid her hands to his hips as he was now straddling her body. She could feel his arousal. Her hands deftly moved to his belt and began to unfasten the silver clasp. She slid his pants down his legs and they were tossed to the side without a care. Their lips never broke contact.  
  
Suddenly he broke their lips apart and he sat up. She lay beneath him clad in only her pink bra and panties. "You are amazing Hermione. Absolutely breath taking" he said with intense feeling in his voice. He could look at her slender body all night and that would be enough for him. She was beautiful to him. Finally he tore his eyes off of her and leaned in to capture her lips with his own once more.  
  
Slyly he reached around her body and unclasped her bra with one hand. He slid the thin straps down her arms and threw the item on his robe. The panties came next. Trailing kisses down his stomach she also removed his black boxers. Finally there was nothing separating their bodies. It was only the two of them making contact skin to skin.  
  
The touch seemed to make her skin tingle. It was an amazing sensation. Their first time had been amazing, this time the earth seemed to tilt on its axis. He ran his hand down her neck and onto her chest. He took one of her breasts into his hand and gently caressed it while showering her neck and shoulders with kisses. Soon he took her sweet erect nipple into his mouth gently nibbling in a way to tease her, but not to hurt.  
  
She let out a low moan. She wanted him badly. She wanted him inside her. She needed to feel every inch of his bare skin against hers. To feel as close to him as possible. He began to trail kisses down her stomach and inner thighs. He wanted to taste her. He ran his tongues between her folds and circled that small bundle of nerves that made her moan. She squirmed under him from the feeling that was engulfing her. Suddenly it occurred to Draco that he could give her the pleasure she desired without getting any in return. Something that he was willing to do for her. But he would save that for another night. Tonight was about them uniting and being as one. He would be a part of her, and she a part of him.  
  
Finally he knew it was time, she was ready and so was he. Before he could act on this, however, she reversed the roles putting herself on top of him, and for once in control. From the first day of their patrolling over one year ago she learned about Draco's need for control. However, he seemed to like this. She guided his arousal into her entrance and slid down over him uniting the two. She began to move in rhythm with him while he once again caressed that small bundle of nerves. She moaned a little louder and picked up the pace. He could tell she was close to release.  
  
He pulled himself out. He would now take his turn to be in control. Her faced looked slightly hurt but he smiled at her. He turned her on her back and lay on top of her. He entered her once again and this time his whole length went into her body. He began to thrust into her as she called out his name. Suddenly her body tightened. She called out one last time before he felt the rhythmic pulses of her release inside her. After a few more thrusts he felt his own release spilling it inside her and moaning loudly. He slowed down his pace and pulled out.  
  
"Simply amazing. . . you are amazing" was all he could get out. Their breathing was shallow and short. She nestled into his embrace and inhaled his scent deeply. She loved that cologne he wore everyday. She touched her hand to his necklace.  
  
"What's this?" she asked him simply. "Oh that? My mother gave it to me when I was a child. She wanted me to know the real Lord, not the Dark Lord." "That's beautiful." She replied running her fingers over the shiny silver. He reached his hands up and slipped the chain off. He placed it over her head and around her neck.  
  
"You wear it. It will look much better on you." He slipped his hands around her body and pulled her close. "You are so beautiful. I love you". She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply again. She couldn't get enough of him. Draco closed his eyes and together they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The four friends walked up to their dormitory.  
  
"I can't believe they are really in love." Ron stated. "I can. You guys ignored her, your best friend. Draco, however, was there for her. He promised to love her even when you guys didn't. He was there. I hear his father is dead, I think that changes everything." Ginny told her stubborn brother and her fiancée.  
  
"I just wish I would have heard about it from her own mouth, instead of seeing her lips on Malfoy's in the library. I wish she felt she could be honest with us about anything. That's what hurt" Harry said.  
  
"Oh come on Harry. Think about it. Imagine how you would feel if you were in love with Pansy. What would you do?" Lavender asked him.  
  
"Lose my lunch?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Ha ha" she replied sarcastically. "I'm serious about this. You wouldn't know what to do."  
  
"She's right Harry. My girl is smart" Ron said with a smile. They had finally reached the common room. "Well I'm off to bed. Lav, coming with me?" he asked as a pink hue started creepy up his cheeks.  
  
"Of course. Ginny are you coming up to be with Harry?"  
  
"Definitely". They headed up to the bedroom and placed silencing charms on their four poster beds. The other three occupants of the room rolled their eyes and tried to sleep. This proved almost impossible, however, as Ron wasn't as good at silencing charms as he thought. (haha)  
  
A/N: ok now I think that is a darn good chap and it's quite long too. Enjoy and as always review. I am not getting many reviews anymore and I need them to keep myself sane and confident that people are actually reading this. I hope you liked this and I will be posting again later! 


	13. Forgiveness

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the wait. My monitor is not yet done, but I have gotten the chance to get on a different one. I'm getting a little upset. I can't live without my own computer, but I am dealing. Anyway this story is getting way cheesy. I apologize for that. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. On with the story.  
  
The next morning came quite early for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender. They awoke to the sounds of the other 3 boys getting ready for breakfast. None of them looked pleased at all.  
"Well I slept like a baby last night" Ron stated. Lavender nodded in agreement.  
"Well at least someone did" Seamus replied sarcastically. Ron looked extremely confused.  
"Uhh Ron. . ." Harry started. His face turned a light shade of red "Maybe Lav should do the silencing charms from now on if you get my drift".  
"What are you talk---ooohhh". Ron's face suddenly turned a flaming shade of red to compete with the color of his hair as did Lavender's. "So sorry. . yes. . . . Lav". He was at a loss for words. Ginny was mortified being in this situation with her brother.  
"Ummm let's just go eat" she said to the rest, eager to get out of this situation.  
"First off we have to go see Hermione" Harry stated. They quickly got dressed. They wanted to catch Hermione, but more they wanted to get away from the three roommates and the tension in the room. Quickly they set off for the head dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke first the next morning. Immediately she recalled the events of the previous night. The dancing in the moonlight under the stars, the beautiful proposal, and well the ending in her bed that night was quite special also. Her eyes wandered down to her ring and a smile spread across her sleepy face. 'I never thought anyone would ever fall for me. . .especially the ferret' she laughed. 'Well he's my ferret now and I love him'. She snuggled closer to him never wanting to get up from this spot. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' she thought as she threw off the covers and searched for her robe. After all, neither of them had bothered with pajamas that night.  
"One second" she called out to her visitors. She hastily picked up her bathrobe and threw it on. She got quite a shock when she opened the door. Four Gryffindors were standing in front of her smiling at their friend.  
"How did you get up here?" she asked still shocked that they were here to see her. She was still a bit groggy and confused.  
"What a nice way to greet us Mione" Ron said with a laugh.  
"I'm sorry Ron, but how did you get by my portrait?"  
"Well it seems she has been following the drama of your life. She heard a story about four Gryffindors being prats and deserting you. When we told her we were here to apologize she let us right in" Harry stated. At that moment Ron realized Draco waking in Hermione's bed.  
"Hermione? Did you spend the night with him?" he asked shocked.  
"Oh Weasley, don't get so jealous. You have a woman and I'm sure you have shared your bed with her on more than one occasion" Draco replied sleepily. But he wasn't too tired to give him that trademark smirk.  
"Well. . . uhhh. . . yes. . .carry on then." Ron stated sheepishly. He had shared his bed innumerable times, he just hadn't thought of Hermione doing the same thing.  
"So I offered the Dream Team a legit deal, they turned me down in a very offensive way, and now they are crawling back for forgiveness huh?" Draco said with a smile.  
"Actually, yeah" Harry said calmly. "Herm, we saw you last night. Draco proved his love to you, and he proved to us that he really loves you. I hate to admit it but Malfoy was right. I still can't believe all this came between our friendship" Harry spilled to her.  
"He's right. We are here to uhh beg for forgiveness. . . . and give him a chance" Ron choked out. He still hated the idea of the two together, but he could get over it . . . . eventually. "Come and eat breakfast with us Mione".  
"Oh Ron! I have missed you so much. I wondered when you would come around" she told him as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled the tall redhead down to her level. "I love you guys! Just stop being so damn stubborn!" she said with a playful slap on his head.  
Finally everything was back to normal. With the exception of new loves, proposals, and upcoming graduation from their second home. In only a few weeks time they would be taking the N.E.W.T.s and their time at Hogwarts would be at an end. Hermione couldn't help but feel as though a year had been wasted, but it didn't matter. She would never lie or keep secrets from her friends again. They all had learned a lesson about friendship and love.  
  
A/N: ok so here's the latest chapter. Once again I'm so sorry that it took so long. I hope you all forgive me. Next up comes an end of the year ball and the fun that ensues. Oh and graduation. So only a few chapters left. I don't know when I will be posting again, so please hang in there. 


	14. Truth or Truth

Hermione passed her NEWTs with flying colors as expected. She did only a little better than Draco. Harry Ron and Lavender all passed with average marks, but they were just glad they passed. All that lay ahead of them now was graduation. They only had a couple days left. They weren't afraid of saying goodbye to each other. They would all be family. But they would have to say goodbye to everyone else. . .including Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers. It would also be hard to say goodbye to Hogwarts. This castle had been their home away from home. There would be a ball to make the whole process a little easier. All years were invited to say goodbye to the seventh years.  
The group headed off to Hogsmeade. They were not buying any new robes for this ball, but it was one last time they would go as students. They wanted to cherish these memories as they would not come often in the future. The six walked over to the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a large table. Madam Rosmerta took their order for butterbeer and Draco ordered a lot more food as the rest just stared at him.  
"What? I just thought my friends might be hungry so I thought I would treat them to some food" he said with a smile. The rest just smiled back at him. It was odd how he had changed his whole attitude after being with Hermione. He was becoming like them more and more everyday. The six sat at the table for well over an hour reminiscing about their past seven years at Hogwarts.  
"Harry, remember our first kiss?" Ginny asked.  
"How could I ever forget. It was raining and you came out for quidditch practice. You slipped and fell in the mud. You looked so cute how could I help but kiss you." Harry replied simply. She smiled back at him and he took her hand in his not taking his gaze from her eyes.  
"Hermione? Remember our first dance?" Draco asked. "It's my favorite memory."  
"We haven't had any ball, when did you dance?" Ron asked.  
"You don't need music to dance. It was just me and Hermione. It was under the stars after I proposed. I sang her a song as we danced."  
"Ooh what did you sing?" Lavender asked starting to giggle uncontrollably. He looked into Hermione's eyes and began to quietly sing the song.  
" I look into your eyes I try to read your thoughts I ask you to go with me To a far off place You and me dancing the night away You can feel my heart beating so hard On a moonlit walk on the beach Watching the sunrise for the first time I'm in a trance Give me one slowdance"  
"Oh Draco, that was beautiful" Lavender continued. But the couple couldn't hear her. Draco had pulled Hermione to her feet and they began dancing to the song once more. "That is so sweet. Look at them. They are lost in their own world. They really belong together." Lavender said.  
"Makes you wonder why we were such prats about it" Ron continued. "I think he really has changed. I still don't like him, but he does treat her right."  
Draco kissed Hermione once more and ended their dance. The two sat back down looking slightly embarrassed after realizing what they had just done.  
"We should probably be getting back" Hermione said looking slightly pink in the face. They all stood up and headed out the door. They chatted the whole way up to the castle. Upon arriving at the entrance hall Hermione had an idea.  
"Why don't all you guys sleep in our dorm tonight. It will be like a campout."  
"Great idea Mione." Harry said. The four headed up to Gryffindor to grab some things then went back to the head dorm.  
Draco said the password to the giggling portrait and they filed into the cozy common room. Immediately they all felt at home. They had started a fire in the fireplace and spread spare blankets on the floor. They each laid about the floor and formed a circle.  
Lav suggested "Let's play truth or dare!"  
"Uhh Lav, I don't know" Ginny said.  
"Oh well you know we won't dare so it will just be Truth or Truth. Come on it will be fun".  
"Fine Lav, go ahead." Ron said.  
"Ok. . . let me think. . . ok I got it. Harry have you and Ginny. . . uhh. . well you know?"  
"Lav!"  
"Well I never hear anything but you must be doing something in that big bed".  
"That's because I know how to do a proper silencing charm" Harry said with a laugh. They all giggled although Ron look slightly embarrassed.  
"So the rumor about the silencing charm was true then?" Draco asked looking shocked that a Weasely was getting some action. Ron's face proceeded to a bright shade of red as Harry confirmed the rumor trying to suppress his laughter.  
"Ok who's next?" Lav asked.  
"I got one" Ginny spoke up. "Herm? Is Draco a good kisser"  
"Rumor has it I'm even better than Potter" Draco answered with a smirk.  
"Ok Malfoy, how many girls have you been with, and you know what I mean." Harry asked him. The game was getting intense.  
"That's simple. Just one. I have quite a reputation thanks to all the girls that want what they can't have. I promise to you that Hermione is my first, last, and everything in between".  
"Aww that is so romantic." Lavender said with a dreamy look in her eye.  
"Well Drake, off to bed. My room or yours?"  
"Let's go to mine. Potter and Ginny can have your room. I wouldn't want them to be here when Ron tries that silencing charm again" Draco said with a laugh.  
Draco and Hermione went up the room and he quickly helped her out of her robes, vest, and tie. He threw her a t-shirt to wear to bed. She helped him out of his clothes until he remained in only his silky green boxers. He pulled back his green velvet covers and they snuggled into bed together. Draco gently kissed the top of her head and they both drifted off to sleep. He had a great day and he only hoped it could get better.  
  
A/N: ok again it's short, but it's ok. I go to college in a week, so I will be done with this story before that. So I hope you enjoy this chap. The next one should be up soon. 


	15. Dance With Me

Draco and Hermione awoke the next morning and wished they could just remain in each other's arms forever. But the ball was tonight. They had a lot to do that day.  
"Draco? I need to go get clothes from my room" Hermione finally said reluctantly. She didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to.  
"Why can't you wear yesterday's clothes and stay here for a while?" he asked in an almost whiney voice. He couldn't believe that he was so madly in love with someone that he didn't want her to leave his bed. Never in all his life did he think he would ever feel like this.  
"Because I spilled pumpkin juice all over my blouse yesterday at dinner." she replied. Draco rose from the bed and treaded over to his closet. He sifted through it until he pulled out a fuzzy dark green sweater.  
"Here, wear this". She took the sweater and pulled it over her head. It smelled of his cologne and it was enough to intoxicate her. She put on her skirt from the previous day with her new sweater. They had no classes that day so it didn't really matter what she wore. But they had to head down to breakfast soon. She and Draco met the rest of the group in the common room and they walked down to the Great Hall together. Draco seated himself with the other Gryffindors, which was a disgrace to the other Slytherins. He didn't care anymore. Things were definitely different.  
From across the hall an annoying blonde saw this public display and was instantly infuriated. 'I will get that filthy mudblood for stealing my man if it's the last thing I do' she muttered to herself. But Draco didn't notice this. He didn't realize how angry his house mates were. He was with his new friends who treated him more like a person than anyone in his house ever had. Which was amazing to him considering they had been enemies all this time.  
The day went by slowly as everyone was anticipating the ball. But finally all the girls decided it was time to get ready. Sure they had about 5 hours, but beauty takes time. Hermione and Draco stayed in their own dorms alone and changed while the others went back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione entered her room to get ready only to see a note on her pillow with a small black box beside it.  
Herm,  
I want tonight to be magical, as I know you do also. Meet me in the common room at 8:00. Wear what's in the box. I will see you at 8. I love you more.  
Draco  
  
She smiled to herself and picked up the small box. She opened the lid and found the most gorgeous earrings she had ever seen. They matched her ring beautifully. There were three diamonds on each earring. She would sparkle in more ways than one tonight.  
She slipped into her new gown and looked into the mirror. The scrawny eleven year old no longer looked back at her. She had filled out, grown up, and tamed her wild tresses. She had grown up so much since her first year in the castle, and she couldn't believe her eyes. She was now a young woman who was going to marry the man who was once her enemy but now the man of her dreams. Things were changing.  
She tore her gaze away from the mirror. It was finally time to meet Draco. She spritzed on some perfume and slipped on her shoes. She headed out the door and carefully walked down the stairs. Suddenly a blonde man came into view. He was wearing his dark green dress robes and held a bouquet of daisies.  
"Good evening my lady. You look absolutely stunning tonight. These are for you" he said as he took her hand and kissed it.  
"How did you know these are my favorite flowers?"  
"You told me once. I remembered. I knew you would love them. Now, let's get going before we are late." He held his arm out to her and she took it as he led her out the door and down to the Great Hall. Suddenly they forgot that their days were very limited in this castle. They were focused on each other and didn't notice anyone else.  
They entered the hall to see the whole school was already there. All grades were there for the last party of the year. Dumbledor noticed their arrival and stood up to speak. Professor McGonagall tapped on her glass to get the attention of the room and he began to speak.  
"Seven years ago this group of students all received letters to come to Hogwarts. Some muggle born, some pureblood, and others half and half. This has taught us to unite. We have learned that blood isn't as important as we may have once thought" he looked down and winked at Draco. "I believe one person in particular learned this lesson well. I will certainly miss each and every one of the seventh year students as it has been a joy to teach you all and watch you grow. I wish you luck in the future. But for now I would like to start out the ball in the traditional way. Would Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger please come up here and start the dancing please? Any requests?"  
"Just one" Draco replied to the headmaster. He walked up to the band and whispered something to the lead singer. He walked back to Hermione with a smile on his face as the music started. He held out his hand to her.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked in such an adorable way.  
"Certainly" she said in a whisper. She seemed to have lost her voice as she was caught up in the moment. He wrapped his arms around her as he gently sang the words of their song in her ear with the music. (A/N: I have typed that song enough you should know the one I mean. It's one slowdance by Rufio by the way.)  
Everyone watched the happy couple dance. Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest as he rested his chin on her head. "I love you Hermione" he whispered in her ear.  
His breath tickled her ear. She whispered back to him " Mmmm I love you more". They both closed their eyes and just held each other swaying back and forth to the beat of the music. Other people joined in but the couple didn't notice. They felt like the only two people in the world.  
All too soon the ball was over. The students headed back to their dorms for another night in the castle. Draco held Hermione firmly around the waist and began to lead her up to the head dorms when they were suddenly stopped.  
"Hey mudblood. This has gone on long enough. Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend and leave". It was Pansy. Who else could it be?  
"Pansy fuck off" Draco replied calmly.  
"Draky, please, I'm helping you finally get the mudblood of your back" she replied innocently.  
"She's not a mudblood. Say that again and you will be in a world of pain".  
"Oh whatever. Look at you. You've gone soft. What the hell is your problem?"  
"You. I love her. Get over it. It's not you. I don't love you. We were not meant to be. I'm sorry" he said.  
Suddenly she grabbed for the cross necklace around Hermione's neck. "Bitch! That's mine. He was supposed to give it to me. I'm supposed to wear it." She wailed feeling completely alone and rejected.  
"But he didn't give it to you. He doesn't want you. Get over it. He wants me". Pansy's hands flew up to the necklace. She ripped it off.  
"Mine now"  
"Pansy, having my necklace doesn't mean anything. Give it back" Draco tried to reason with her.  
"Yeah you look like a desperate loser." Hermione said with a laugh. "come on Draco. A necklace won't prove your love to me".  
"Herm, I will get it back."  
"No, I don't want anything that she wants too. She isn't worth the fight. Let's just go to bed." She said with a smile. She pushed Pansy aside and walked past her. Draco scooped her up in his warm embrace.  
"I love you Herm. No matter what anyone else says."  
  
"I know, but I love you more." He smiled at her and they made their way up to the room leaving Pansy behind looking shocked. He laid her on the bed and pulled off her robes. His only intention was getting to bed as he reached for her pajamas. Finally she spoke.  
"Uhh Draco. . . I think we need a bath. Let's make this night worth it. We don't have many left". she said with a sly grin.  
  
A/N: ok the rest of this night shall be in the next chapter. I'm almost done with this story. I move to college on Sunday so it will be done before that I hope. But if not I will finish anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep tuning in for more romance ( 


	16. Pure Smut

WARNING: I know some of you don't like sex in a story (though I don't understand why he he) so if that's you, then don't read this chapter. Or maybe you should. . . . then you might start to like it (  
  
"Hmm. . . so a bath is what you want" Draco said with a grin. He walked over to the bathroom and began drawing the water from one of the many taps. He then proceeded to pick a deliciously scented bubble bath to put in with it. It smelled sweetly of a bouquet of flowers. He knew Hermione would love it. He walked back into the bedroom and picked up his bride to be. He carried her into the bathroom where he put her once more on her own two feet. "Yes, a bath would be pleasant tonight".  
"I must agree" she said as she slowly removed his robes. She showered kisses along his jaw, just to tease him. Her lips never met his although he desperately wanted them to. He closed his eyes and breathed in her own scent as he started to gently tremble. She had no idea the effect she had on him. . . or did she? Slowly she reached her hands to his vest and pulled it over his head throwing it off to the side.  
"Umm the water will get cold, maybe we should go faster?" Draco said to her.  
"Well faster is not always better" she answered him simply. "I promise it will be worth it."  
"I never knew Hermione Granger to ever be like this. Maybe I should get out my handcuffs" he said with a laugh.  
"Hmmm they might come in handy later" she said with a smile. He was shocked. He never once thought she would have a wild streak in her. . .but he wasn't complaining either. She pulled off his tie and threw it with the other clothes and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. It was painfully slow to him, he couldn't take it much longer.  
Soon his shirt had been removed and he stood before her bare-chested and breathing hard. His muscles glistened in the low light of the room, and it only made her want him more. He decided that she was also wearing too many clothes.  
He unzipped her dress robes and pulled them off. They may have just been robes but she certainly made them look good. Underneath she was wearing a pink cotton bra. She would always be sweet and innocent at heart. He left the bra on as he usually did. He always thought that this added more intrigue. Moving quickly he unzipped her skirt and it fell in a heap at her ankles revealing a pink cotton thong.  
"Now that's more like it" he said in a whisper.  
"I thought you would like that" she said with a smile. Their little game was getting quite intense. She stepped out of the skirt and began to unzip his trousers. They also fell to his feet revealing his black boxers. She quickly noticed that he was getting more and more aroused by the second. He pulled her close for a passionate kiss. His moist lips met hers and he parted them with his tongue. It slid inside her mouth and mingled with her own tongue. He could taste her. He was lost in her world. Suddenly he felt something wet on his feet.  
"What the hell--?" he said. It was the bath. They had become so caught up in each other that they had let it overflow. In a swift motion he reached down and turned off the tap, although there was already a puddle at their feet. "Oh well. . ." he thought as he once more drowned himself in her kisses.  
He deftly moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra leaving her breasts exposed to the cool air. Her nipples were erect from the cold air and the arousal that she felt. One of his hands came back around and began to massage her breast paying special attention to her nipple. This was a sensitive area for her and she began to moan. Her small hands worked their way downward on his body and slid his boxers down to his feet. He kicked them away.  
Slowly his hands moved down to her hips where they stayed for a brief moment. Then he slid his fingers under the elastic band of her underwear and slid them down to her ankles. Finally they were skin to skin. He tore his lips from her body and helped her step into the tub as more water splashed onto the floor. He sat down in the bath with her and began to kiss her neck. He nibbled on her earlobe sending a shiver down her spine. When he whispered I love you more in ear it tickled. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him now.  
She kissed his mouth with such passion. He had never seen her like this before. She moved her body so she was straddling him her face to his. She kissed him more on his neck, shoulders, and chest as he returned the kisses. He cupped her breast with one hand as the other hand moved further south. He touched his index finger to that small bundle of nerves. She moaned his name. Hearing her say his name like that was intoxicating to him. He touched it again only to hear the same results. He moved his hand to caress it and she started panting. He moved his hand up to her breast and began to tease her nipples. All the fun is in the anticipation. He wanted to play with her a little. She squirmed a little and her body moved over his arousal. He wanted her and the little sensation reminded him of that. He moved his hands down to her inner thighs and began moving them up. He put one finger inside of her body and she moaned once more. But she needed more. Soon he put another finger in and began to move them in and out. Steam was building up in the bathroom only increasing the heat and the passion. She stood up a little just enough to slide him inside her. She began to move up and down on him as he began to gently thrust into her. It felt amazing. She couldn't believe any man could make her feel this way.  
Draco could also feel the intensity. He knew she was getting close to her release but he wanted to prolong this experience. Gently he slid out noting her look of disappointment.  
"Don't worry, I will make it worth it" he said with a smile. He lifted her up to the edge of the tub and sat her down. He stood up and laid her down on the floor. The water was still laying on the floor and it was purely erotic. As he lay down on top of her he could feel her fast beating heart. He entered her once more, but did not begin thrusting. She bucked her hips. She wanted him now, and didn't feel like playing. Draco felt as if he had all the control and he loved it. Slowly he began thrusting into her and they both moaned in pleasure. The water puddles were splashing all over their already sweaty and wet bodies. Droplets of water rested on Hermione's face. All Draco wanted to do was lick them off. He began removing the droplets with his tongue on her face, then let it wander down her neck and to her nipples. This was enough to set her off. She moaned loudly and yelled his name. She was not quiet tonight. She was in pure ecstasy. She had never had a release so intense. After seeing the way he could get her off Draco also found his release shortly after. He remained inside her for a few moments just taking in the sensations he had just given and received. Slowly he slid out and sat Hermione up.  
"I love you so much" he whispered in her ear.  
"I love you so much more" she whispered back. They slid back into the tub and finished their bath. When they were finally done Draco helped Hermione out of the tub and into her pajamas. He drained the tub and soon they were both exhausted and off to bed. Tomorrow would be their last day at Hogwarts. But at that moment, that's not exactly what they were thinking about.  
  
A/N: ok so here was a goods chapter I think. I didn't really write it before hand. I have a notebook I usually write in and proofread and stuff. This one just flowed out I guess. Hope you like it. The next one is graduation. I'm thinking two chapters left, but we shall see how it all works out. 


	17. Graduation

After a very eventful night Hermione and Draco woke up in each other's arms once again.  
"Mmmm good morning" Draco said sleepily. "Ready to graduate?"  
"Ready as I will ever be" Hermione replied. "But let's get some food first". The two headed down to breakfast unable to believe today was their last day in the castle as students. Graduation was to start at one and then they would be free for the rest of their lives. They sat down at the Gryffindor table with their friends and ate. They were all a little sad to be leaving but were also excited because their lives were really going to start after today.  
"Let's go on a walk" Harry suggested to his friends. "One last look around".  
"Great idea Harry" Ron replied to him. All the other friends agreed. They all stood up and left the hall. There were no classes today of course, so they had until one to wander around. The group walked out the doors of the hall and wandered off in no particular direction. Soon they found themselves on the third floor. You just never know where those staircases will take you.  
"Guys look where we are" Hermione said suddenly.  
"Third floor corridor. Never thought I would ever come here again".  
"At least Fluffy isn't guarding it anymore" Ron said with a laugh.  
"Yeah Ron and that was a great game of chess you played" Hermoine replied.  
"Oh what a great night" Ron said with a dreamy look in his eye.  
"Yeah. . .sure. . . let's move it on" Harry said looking at him strangely. Soon they found themselves on the stairway and the stairs were changing (surprise surprise). The group ended up on the second floor. They past the spot where Filche's cat had been found petrified. None of them said a word. It was something they all wanted to forget. . .especially Ginny. They continued walking and walked by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
"Oh we must say goodbye!" Hermione said. "She will never forgive us if we don't". They all walked into the unused girls' lavatory. The chamber of secrets had been sealed up but puddles of water were still on the floor. Soon Myrtle came drifting out of one of the cubicles.  
"Hello Myrtle" Hermione stated.  
"Oh Harry it's you" Myrtle said putting a smile on her white face not even noticing Hermione's greeting. "You never come and see me. I missed you."  
"Oh. . . .erm. . . sorry Myrtle. We just came to say goodbye. We are graduating today." he finished suddenly guilty he hadn't come to visit her before.  
"Oh well congratulations" she said sarcastically. "Rub it in my face that I didn't graduate."  
"No Myrtle, really we just wanted to say goodbye" Hermione stated quickly.  
"I wish I could say I graduated. Congratulations. Feel free to visit me" Myrtle finished. Tears began running down her pearly face and she disappeared with a splash down into the U-bend.  
"Well she was right cheerful today" Ron said with a laugh.  
"How do you guys know her?" Draco questioned.  
"Oh. . . well. . .umm. ." Hermione started but she didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him about the polyjuice potion.  
"Not you Hermione. Obviously you have been in the girls' bathroom. I meant the other two thirds of the trio" Draco said.  
"Me and Ron met her in fourth year. You know in the lake. During the Triwizard Tournament. The second task." Harry quickly made up.  
"Oh I see. . .she seems a bit crazy" he finished. Personally Harry didn't really care what Draco said as long as they dropped this whole issue.  
The group continued around the castle. They went to see Hagrid and Dobby and Harry requested that they go to the Mirror of Erised. They saw the many sites of the castle that they were going to miss and talked with ghosts and portraits that they would never really see again. Everywhere they looked they were reminded of more and more memories. It was hard to believe it was all coming to an end. For Harry and Hermione Hogwarts had introduced them to a world they had never known existed. For this reason it was harder for them. They could never really say goodbye.  
The six put on their graduation robes and headed down to the Great Hall. Their robes matched their house colors. The two Gryffindor boys wore maroon, while the girls wore gold. Draco wore a deep green lined in silver. Soon Professor Snape walked into the Hall.  
"Get in line. Your families have come. The rest of the school is seated. The least you could do is be ready. After all, you are graduating, try to look smart" he said with a smirk. . . but there was something different about it this time. Hermione just couldn't figure out what it was. After his statement he walked out leaving the grads to get ready.  
"Well he got more cheerful as time went on didn't he?" Ron said with a laugh.  
"Give him a break. He must be that way for a reason." Harry said. After seeing the way his father had treated Snape Harry couldn't help but feel guilty, although he had never shared this information with anyone else.  
"Whatever mate. I still don't like him". They stood there and chatted for a few minutes when Snape came back.  
"It's time. Please go ahead". The group headed inside the hall in two single file lines. There were four sections of chairs each separated by house. Dumbledore stood at the podium at the front and greeted the students with a brilliant smile. He was like a father watching all of his children graduating. He could not get over the overwhelming sense of pride welling up inside him. They continued to walk down the aisle of chairs and sat down in their own seats. When they were all seated Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
"Students, parents, and of course graduates. It is a pleasure to see you all sitting here before my eyes. Seven years ago I was introduced to the group of students you see here before your eyes. A class of extraordinary young people who quickly became adults right before my eyes. You have grown into amazing young witches and wizards here at Hogwarts. I can only pray you will continue to grow even after you leave here. I wish you luck in all that you do. And know that Hogwarts will always be open to you. Now, it's time for the faculty speech. I give you Severus Snape." Whispers broke out among the guests at the ceremony. . .mostly among the students. Snape to give the address? It just didn't make sense.  
"Good afternoon everyone." he stated in his usual tone. "Weren't expecting me? Well who would? This class has had its ups and downs. We had celebrities, know it alls, and well. . . kids. You've all grown up. I volunteered to speak because I have felt a connection to this class. All of the teachers here have enjoyed teaching. . . including myself. We have watched you grow from bumbling kids to well. . .bumbling adults " he said laughing. "You have been a great class. I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud of each and everyone of you. . . right down to Mr. Longbottom who now longer melts cauldrons. There is also Miss Granger who is no longer a bossy know it all, Mr. Weasley who grew into that red hair, and of course Mr. Potter who learned to deal with being a celebrity and dealt with it quite well if I do say so myself. I speak for the whole staff when I say congratulations. We couldn't be more proud." The crowd was in a shocked silence as he stepped down, then they suddenly burst into applause. Dumbledore stood up as the applause subsided.  
"When your name is called please proceed to Mr. Fudge and receive your diploma." He read through the list of names. Each student shook hands with the Minister of Magic with a smile and went back to their seat.  
"Ladies and Gentlement I give you the newest graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No longer separated by house. All are equal and united." Suddenly their robes turned to a bright purple. No longer did banners hang of the houses. They were now all the same. "Congratulations students and good luck". Applause erupted again. They were done and they couldn't be more excited. They filed out of the hall and eventually met up with their parents. Lupin, Tonks, and many others from the Order came to watch. When they wakled back into the hall it had been redecorated for a massive celebration. Banners hung from the walls with words of congratulations. Music played and food was served. They would party into the night. After the five graduates and Ginny talked to the Weasely's and the Order they headed out to the lake for a while. They found a spot under a tree and sat down.  
"So it's our last night on the grounds. Kinda sad isn't it?" Hermione said with a tear in her eye.  
"Yeah I'm going to miss it" Harry said staring up at the castle which was illuminated in the moonlight.  
"So many memories here"  
"Yeah like me almost dieing like every year" Harry joked.  
"At least Voldemort's gone though. Smooth sailing now" Draco said with a smile on his face as he looked down at Hermione.  
"Yeah I'm glad the Order finally got him. Odd though, that I wasn't the one to save the day" Harry joked with his friends. They all chuckled as they sat by the lake. They remained there until the early morning hours reminiscing about the past seven years with feelings of sadness and happiness all at the same time.  
  
A/N: ok I am really really sorry for the delay. I moved into college. This is my second week and I have homework to do and stuff. I'm way sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think there is one more left. We'll just have to see how it all works out. Enjoy and as always REVIEW (  
  
Sorry about the Cedric mix up, this is an edited chapter.. . . . .yeah I couldn't even remember what year they graduated, notice how it's left out. Sorry! 


	18. I still like what I see

A/N: ok this is the last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this, my first fanfic ever. I think I learned a lot from it. So enjoy and read and review or the sequel with never be finished mwahaha (  
  
Chapter 19 The group remained under the tree until the sun started to rise. None of them dared to close their eyes, for fear sleep would bring the end of their time close too fast.  
  
"Well guys, I think it's time we went back in and packed. We are leaving in only a few hours time." Harry stated. He and Ginny stood up and Ron and Lavender followed close behind.  
  
"Go ahead, I think we are going to sit out here a little while longer. After all, I am all packed already" Hermione replied.  
  
"What a surprise Mione. Who would ever think you would be prepared" Ron said earning a laugh from his friends.  
  
"Yeah, yeah just go inside." The group left the two alone by the lake to be alone while they chit chatted the whole way in about the way the year went so fast and such.  
  
"Hermione, I can't believe it's all over. There's so much that went on here. It's such a huge part of my life now"  
  
"Yeah Draco I know."  
  
"No you don't. I don't think I need to tell you how much of a prat I was before I met you. I mean really got to know you. It blows my mind that I could hate you so much and then grow to love you. I just want you to know that I think you are the most beautiful person in the whole universe. . .inside and out. I can't believe that you agreed to marry me. . . that you love someone like me. Especially after the way I treated you. Are you sure you really want me?" Draco said to her. All his feelings were suddenly just spilling out to her. But then she always seemed to have that effect on him. She could make him melt. And he wasn't too sure how that had ever came to be. . . but then again he didn't really care anymore. He was hopelessly in love with his know-it-all Gryffindor enemy and he didn't care if the whole world knew it.  
  
"Draco. . . I depend on you, now and forever. If you ever left me I would die inside and you know that. Do you remember that day on the train? That day we met up for the prefect meeting?"  
  
"And you couldn't help but stare at my arse?"  
  
"Well who could?" she joked. "Anyway, it was like that day I realized that there was a different person in there. Someone that no one had ever bothered to see. I just had to fight to get it out of you. I want to marry you and spend my life with you. I want to start a life with you."  
  
"Same here" he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled and she let out a small giggle. Her smile shone in the rising sun and he looked deep into her eyes. She was absolutely adorable in his eyes. 'I can't believe I got her. I can't believe I beat every other guy in the world. Who would give her up?' he thought. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He wrapped his toned arms around her small body and pulled her into his chest. She leaned into him and they just sat there with no words. Talking wasn't necessary for them anymore. They could read each others minds. A gentle breeze picked up and flowed through their hair. It was as if God was smiling down on them giving them the perfect start to an amazing day, and to an amazing new life that would be beginning.  
  
"Ready to get packing?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Hmmm?" she asked dreamily. She had closed her eyes and was dreaming when his words filled her head.  
  
"Come on, it's time to pack up" he told her once more. He stood up and reached his hands down to help her up. He reached over and picked a small flower and placed it in her hair. "You are so adorable. . . my little princess." She laughed.  
  
"Man, I really have whipped you Malfoy" she said with a chuckle. "Not that I mind of course".  
  
"Yeah, well I would do anything for you. That's just the person you made me to be. You taught me how to be a good person. Slytherin obviously didn't do that". The two walked hand in hand up to the castle for the last time. They headed up the stone steps and the two split to go in and pack their own stuff up.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe she was leaving this room. Her Head Girl room. Something she had worked so hard for, and suddenly didn't matter as much anymore. She was happy. She noticed a vase of roses on her dresser.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I thought you would enjoy these. Dobby does anything for me, for a pair of socks in return. Anyway, these are just your style. . .beautiful. I love you more.  
  
Draco 'Unbelievable. I wonder if I will ever get sick of being treated like this. . . .nah.'. Hermione began to pack up her clothes. She packed up a Hogwarts robe to take as a sort of souvenier. She picked up the pendent Draco had given her of a cross and put it around her neck so she would not lose it. She also put on the ring Ron had given her in fifth year, and a bracelet Harry had given her. Her boys had always been so good to her, even if they were just friends. This place held so many memories for her. So many things had happened there. So many things she couldn't ever forget. Tears streamed down her face. 'This is silly. I can always come visit. I'm being stupid'. Suddenly she heard a tap on her window. She whipped her honey curls around and looked out. It was Harry, on his broom.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?" she yelled to him as she opened her window.  
  
"One last ride. Come on. You know you want to." She couldn't fight it. She wanted to go on a ride with him. One of her best friends. It was a special connection between her Harry and Hogwarts. She clamored out of the window and settled on the back of the Firebolt. She wrapped her arms firmly around him and held on tight. She still wasn't over her fear of heights just yet. Harry flew her all around the grounds and around the quidditch pitch. After about ten minutes he brought her down by Hagrid's hut.  
  
"I. . well I made you a present. I hope Draco doesn't mind. I spent a lot of time on it this whole year. I left it here so you wouldn't find it." He led her into the hut. Hagrid was nowhere to be found, but she spotted a rather funny looking package. By the looks of it, Harry wasn't lying. He must have even wrapped it himself. It was wrapped in the Daily Prophet paper. "I didn't want to make it seem like I had to spend a lot of money on it. This is for a best friend from a best friend."  
  
She took the package in her hands and a smile spread across her face. She gracefully opened it and found a photo album inside. Harry certainly had put a lot of work into it. He had separated the pictures by year. It was filled with baby pictures of the trio and pictures of them together at Hogwarts. It ended with pictures of a trio of couples. He had taken the liberty of putting in many pictures of Draco. "Oh Harry it's wonderful. You did put a lot of work into this. You are a wonderful friend!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss. "I love you Harry Potter. You are my best friend. . . .and Ron too of course. I love you so much." She burst into tears again. " I am going to miss you guys so much. Seeing you everyday skipping classes."  
  
"Oh Hermione, you always were the crier" he said smiling down on her. His cheeks burned slightly red after her show of affection. He knew it was a friend kiss, but he still blushed. "I love you too, and so does Ron. We will always be together. And we can always come back here and visit, you know that. Don't cry".  
  
"I know. I'm being silly. We have to head back, I really need to finish packing the little things."  
  
"Ok, and steal me a robe too" he said with a sly smile.  
  
"Harry, were you watching me?"  
  
"Just enough to see our little Hermione stealing" he laughed.  
  
"Just a little reminder of our years here." They headed outside with the album in tow and he flew once more around the grounds before taking her back to her window.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Harry" she said as she squeezed him tight one last time. "And thanks for the gift. It really means a lot to me" she finished as she climbed back inside. "I love you Harry, best friends forever."  
  
"Forever" he confirmed before flying out into the night and around to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione turned around with a smile across her face to see Draco sitting on her bare bed. "Oh hey." she said to him.  
  
"Have fun with Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, look what he gave me" she said as she handed him the album. "He is one of the best friends I could ever ask for. So thoughtful".  
  
"It's very nice. I'm sad I didn't think of it first."  
  
"It's just good to know I don't really have to leave them. Draco? Where are we going to go after this. I mean, I will go home for a few days but I am not staying away from you for long."  
  
"Hermione, I want you to live with me in the Manor. We can get married as soon as possible if you want." At that time an announcement rang through the halls of the castle.  
  
"Graduates, it is now time to board the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Please make your way down to the Great Hall and you will be escorted out."  
  
"It's time." Draco told her.  
  
"Goodbye Hogwarts. I will miss you." she said as she looked around one last time. She listened intently to every footstep on the cold stone floor and inhaled deeply so she would never forget the scent. She studied the walls and portraits as Draco studied her. Hogwarts didn't mean as much to him, but she meant the world. They headed out to the steam engine and boarded in a compartment with the other four of their large group. (Ginny stayed to ride the train with them). Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder and soon began to daydream. She studied the hand that was holding on to hers and pictured a silver wedding band on it. She remembered that day on the train back in sixth year. Finally everything was right. It was time to move on with their lives. All three couples were wed that summer. Draco himself was now a member of the newly expanded dream team. Hermione moved into Malfoy Manor, and the two quickly moved out. They decided to build a life of their own. Start from scratch with their own hard earned money. Eventually they would start a family. 'I'm glad I was a prefect' Hermione thought to herself as she looked back on that day on the train in the sixth year. 'And yes, I still like what I see'.  
  
A/N: Last chappie kids. Sorry it had to end. *tear* But never fear. The sequel is up and runnin. Read it! Or you are not cool! It's A Wedding Story. Read and Review. 


End file.
